the_lord_of_the_rings_the_third_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Hadhod
Hadhod, Clan of Fundin "Hadhod's ancestral home is Moria, though his kin have long since been driven from those ancient halls. He returns with Berethor's band in search of fragments of his past, but instead finds chilling secrets that turn his heart to stone and unleash in his small frame a terrible Dwarven rage." -Lord of the Rings: The Third Age Guide (In the inner cover of the game case) Hadhod's two skill sets are Axe Craft and his own version of Spirit Power. Hadhod is useful all through West and East Moria with just the Goblin Bane skill, not to mention the weapons and armor are mostly for him. Any time the party needs to be defensive is a good time to have Hadhod's Spirit Powers advanced to Mountain Shield or better. Axe Craft Dwarven Cleave Default skill. A more powerful melee attack. Goblin Bane Default skill. A melee attack that causes more damage to Goblins than a regular melee attack. Cleaving Wound A melee attack that continues to damage an enemy for a short time. Skill Points: 5 Crippling Smash A melee attack that slows the attack rate of an enemy. Skill Points: 20. Compare its effect on slow and fast enemies to determine what combination of numerical or percentage value, and speed reduction or delay increase. Numerical speed reduction and percentage based delay increases would be good against slow enemies. Numerical delay increases and percentage based speed reduction would be good against fast enemies. Hew Armor A melee attack that lowers the armor rating of an enemy. Skill Points: 25 Stone Hewer Powerful axes rock the very earth, creating a damaging Spirit attack. Skill Points: 35 Mountain Rage A melee attack that allows Hadhod to strike twice. Skill Points: 35 Durin Wrath A two strike combination attack that also stuns the target. Skill Points: 50 Counter Attack Gives Hadhod a chance to automatically counter attack a foe who attacks him. Skill Points: 50. Like all counterattacks, works badly with skill grinding. Berserk A damaging attack that lowers Hadhod's defense but increases speed for a short time. Skill Points: 65 Combo with Berethor's Taunt Spirit Cleave A melee attack that lowers the Defensive Spirit Power of an enemy in combat. Skill Points: 65 Smite A melee attack that always causes a Critical Hit. Skill Points: 80 Rampage of Durin A melee attack that allows Hadhod to strike four times. Skill Points: 95 Mountain Hewer Powerful axes rock the very earth, creating a damaging Spirit attack that hurts all enemies. Skill Points: 100 Spirit Power Stone Shield Default skill. Creates a shield around an ally that must be broken before that character takes damage. Flaming Fury Default skill. The power of the Fire Spirits attacks a single enemy, causing variable damage if it hits. Endure Flame Reduces the damage your group takes from flame attacks in the next round. Skill Points : 15 Damaging Shield Creates a shield that damages melee attackers. Skill Points : 30 Mountain Shield Creates a shield for the party that must be broken before damage is taken. Skill Points : 30 Flames of Ruin An attack that causes fire damage, and continues to damage an enemy for a short time. Skill Points : 45 Devastating Shield Creates a shield around the party that damages enemies who strike it. Skill Points : 95 Dragon Calling Summons a great Dragon Fire Spirit who attacks all enemies. Skill Points : 100 Passive Skills Dwarven Evade Gives Hadhod a chance to automatically dodge an enemy attack. Skill Points : 10 Dwarven Rally Increases Hadhod's Attack Momentum. Skill Points : 5 Lordly Might Increases Hadhod's Strength, which improves his melee damage. Skill Points : 5 Evasion of Gloin Increases Hadhod's ability to dodge of enemy attacks. Skill Points : 5 Battle Hardened Armor Increases Hadhod's Armor value. Skill Points : 5 Overwhelming Axes While in Perfect Mode, Hadhod's attacks will always give Critical Hits. Skill Points : 5 Might of Balin Increases Hadhod's Health (HP). Skill Points : 5 Dwarven Challenge Increases Hadhod's melee damage when taunting a foe. Skill Points : 5 Dwarven Haste Allows Hadhod to take actions more often during combat. Skill Points : 5 Double Attack Allows Hadhod to immediately take two additional actions in his turn. Skill Points : 5 Equipment Helms: *Dwarven Black Iron Helm *Dwarven Steel Helm *2nd Age Dwarven Dragon Helm *Dwarven Mithril Helm Pauldrons: *Dwarven Boiled Leather Pauldrons *Dwarven Steel Pauldrons *Dwarven Black Iron Pauldrons *Dwarven Mithril Pauldrons Bracers: *Dwarven Boiled Leather Vambraces *Dwarven Black Iron Vambraces *Dwarven Steel Plate Vambraces *Dwarven Mithril Vambraces Upper Body: *Dwarven Iron Studded Leather Hauberk *Dwarven Velvet Hauberk *Dwarven Steel Scale-Mail Hauberk *Dwarven Mithril Scale-mail Hauberk Lower Body: *Dwarven Boiled Leather Tabard *Dwarven Velvet Tabard *Dwarven Steel Scale-mail Tabard *Dwarven Mithril Scale-mail Tabard Greaves: *Dwarven Boiled Leather Greaves *Dwarven Black Iron Greaves *Dwarven Steel Greaves *Dwarven Mithril Greaves Axes: *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Broad Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Black Iron Walking Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Battle Axe *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Walking Axe *3rd Age Steel Dwarven War Hammer *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Mortising Axe *2nd Age Dwarven Steel Battle Axe *3rd Age Mithril Dwarven War Hammer *2nd Age Steel Dwarven War Hammer *2nd Age Dwarven Mithril Double-Bit Axe *2nd Age Dwarven Mithril Piercing Axe *2nd Age Mithril Dwarven War Hammer Buckles: *3rd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of Quicksilver *3rd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of Moria Iron *3rd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of Moria Steel *3rd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of Moria Silver *3rd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of Moria Gold *2nd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of the Miners *2nd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of the Smiths *2nd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of the Lords *3rd Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of Moria Mithril *1st Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of the Lords *1st Age Dwarf Belt Buckle of the Fathers Category:Playable Character